


A Meeting of Fans

by MythGirl02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, back in 2016, but here goes nothing, this is kinda awful, this was my first fic published on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Marinette only ever sings into the Paris night, and never when anyone else is around. So when Cat Noir hears her singing one night, she becomes very self-conscious...until he asks her to sing another song. With music on their minds, the two begin a playful challenge. Where will this night take them?





	A Meeting of Fans

"Tikki, will you let me know if my parents are calling me?" Marinette asked, gathering some colored pencils and her sketchbook.

"Sure! Why, though? Won't you be able to hear them from the terrace?" Tikki inquired, slightly confused.

"I'm going to be listening to music," Marinette said, slipping on her pink and black headphones. "I haven't really gotten the chance to just. . .get away from absolutely everything lately. Music and sketching is just my way of doing it."

"Okay! You deserve this, Marinette! Don't stay up too late, though. Remember, your parents wanted you to help out in the bakery tomorrow," Tikki said, flying over to Marinette's bookshelf. With some difficulty, she pulled a thick green-spined book off of the shelf and dragged it over to the center of Marinette's desk. "I really like your choice in books, Marinette! I can't wait to finish this one."

Smiling in thanks, Marinette went out to the terrace and sat on the bench-like seat, spreading her materials around her. She picked up her phone and started scrolling through her playlists before finally choosing Taylor Swift's album "Fearless."

Playing it from the top, she let the pop star's voice wash over her as she began to sketch. Each song seemed to bring a new idea for a design. Sometimes she had to replay a song to get all the details of one outfit down!

Soon enough, one of her favorite songs on the album came on.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. . ."_ The recording played.

Thinking of Adrien, and how the song almost completely captured his, Chloé's and Marinette's relationship, Marinette began singing along to the recording. Her pencil scratched out a short skirt/T-shirt combo in reference to the song's lyrics.

As soon as the chorus came, Marinette was ready, a red pencil in her hand poised like a microphone.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me!" In between choruses, she put the pencil back to paper, finishing the tiny details as the song ended. "Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me, you belong with me."

In the pause before "Breathe" started playing, Marinette heard soft clapping. Startled, she looked up, then jumped when she saw Cat Noir perched on the terrace railing, a grin on his face. A few colored pencils fell to the ground.

"Cat Noir?" She asked, silently cursing herself for singing. She didn't believe that she was all that good, and became self-conscious if she had been heard singing. Quickly, she pressed "pause" and slid off her headphones.

"You've got a great voice, Purr-incess," Cat said, hopping off the railing and standing straight.

"Already with the puns?" Marinette groaned, ignoring the compliment. After Cat Noir had saved her from the Gamer, he had been coming around once a week so they could hang out. He never gave her a heads-up, but he usually came on Fridays, since he and Marinette (as Ladybug, of course) didn't have patrols on Friday nights. "I'm sorry, I just forgot you were coming tonight."

"I can go if you want me to," Cat said.

"No, it's fine. I was just a bit surprised, is all. Here," she said, clearing her pencils off the bench. "Come sit."

"Thanks," Cat said, sitting next to her. She swung her legs up onto the bench, sitting cross-legged. Cat did the same, and they were soon facing each other. "I wasn't kidding, you know. You really do have a great voice."

"No, I really don't," Marinette protested.

Cat groaned. "Come on! Can't I give you one compliment?"

"Not if it's not true," Marinette retorted. "But thanks anyway."

"Can you sing another song?"

Taken by surprise, Marinette nodded. "Sure." She scrolled through her playlist and chose a song at random. She unplugged her headphones and turned down the volume, so as to not disturb anyone who might be close enough to hear it.

The music started, and Marinette took a deep breath before singing softly. "You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break. . ." As the song went on, Marinette pretended she was alone, and began singing with more confidence. "Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted! Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now, I'm haunted!"

By the time the song finished, Marinette was brimming with confidence. Pressing the "pause" button once more, she looked up at Cat. He had an amused smile on his face.

"I told you that you were good, Marinette! Did you even hear yourself? You're amazing!" He praised.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I've never really sang in front of anyone before, not even my parents."

"You should start. You've got a real talent. I didn't really peg you for a Swiftie, though!"

"What? Just because I'm not as into some pop music as other girls doesn't mean that I can't like her music," Marinette said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that," Cat said quickly. "I just didn't think you were into her style of music." He looked into the night for a moment, then back at her. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a Swiftie, too."

Marinette snorted, disbelieving. "No way. You're lying."

"Me-ouch! Your words harm me, Purr-incess," Cat said, earning a glare from Marinette. "Seriously, though. I know the lyrics to all of her songs."

"Prove it, then," Marinette said, pushing her phone towards him. "Choose a song and we'll sing a duet."

"Challenge accepted!" He announced. Picking up Marinette's phone, he pushed himself up off the bench and leaned up against the railing, Marinette following suit. "This one is already a duet, so I'll just sing Ed Sheeran's part, okay?

Marinette barely had time to nod before the music started. "All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before." She kept singing, waiting for Cat to start his part.

"And all my walls stood tall painted blue. But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down, and open up the door for you," he sang. His voice was much clearer, not to mention on-pitch, then it was when he was being controlled by Princess Fragrance.

Marinette barely had time to react to the fact before jumping into her part. "And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like," she sang, readying herself for singing the melody.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now," the two sang. Their voices blended perfectly together, and they continued the song straight through to the end.

Once the final chord played, Marinette hit "pause." Smiling at Cat, she said, "That was great, but it's not that great of a test. That song has been on the radio forever. How about we do one with lesser-known lyrics?"

Cat's eyes gleamed. "You're on, Princess."

Marinette smiled. "I'll make this one more difficult." Scrolling through her playlist, she chose on off of Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." "Ready?" she asked. Cat nodded.

"Bring it on."

She pressed play, and the introductory music started. "It's coming," she warned, the lyrics playing in her head.

"I know," Cat said.

A couple seconds later, they started, Cat singing lower than Marinette.

"I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild." They continued, their voices soft and sweet in the night air.

The song ended too early. Marinette was going to suggest another song, but she noticed the time.

"Oh! I should probably be getting to bed," Marinette said apologetically.

"That's okay, I should get going, too," Cat Noir said. "I need some beauty sleep, too. It's not only for princesses."

Marinette laughed. "Please. You need all the beauty sleep you can get." She paused. "Should we sing together again next Friday?"

"Sounds good to me," Cat said. Hopping up on the railing, he said, "Good night, Marinette." Giving her one final sweet smile, he jumped away into the night.

Marinette gathered her pencils and sketchbook before heading inside.

"Did you have fun?" Tikki asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah. Who knew he was a fan of Taylor Swift, too?" Marinette said, putting away her things. "Well, I should probably put my pajamas on. . ."

"Marinette," Tikki laughed. "You're already in them!"

Marinette looked down and blushed. "I went out there. . .in my pajamas. . .and Cat didn't say anything?!" She exclaimed, making Tikki laugh even more.

X-X-X

The next morning, Adrien stopped by the bakery to buy some croissants. She had given him the croissants without embarrassing herself. On his way out, she could've sworn that he was humming "You Belong With Me" under his breath.

But that was just a coincidence.

Right?


End file.
